Made To Last Forever
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Chuck finds a box of letters Susan wrote but never sent to an old friend... possible multi-chapter


**A/N: this is just and idea I had. I really like the idea of Chuck learning about Mark, cause I think that Mark was the standard that Susan held every man up to. Eh, maybe I'm wrong, but I'm the one writing this, na-na-na-na =D**

**Disclaimer: Psh, not mine. **

**Dedicated to: MICHAEL CRICHTON (RIP) thanks for all the legendary work!**

Chuck Martin wandered through the house, rifling through closets, looking for a picture his mother had asked for. For the life of him, he couldn't find a thing, he couldn't remember where Susan had stored their mementos and she was at work. Chuck opened the hall closet and pulled a shoebox off the top of the pile, he opened it and found pieces of paper, folded up letters and pictures, things he had never been privy to before. Justifying that husbands and wives shouldn't have secrets, he walked over to the couch and sat down with the box, he pulled out a letter and began to read.

_Dear Mark_ --Chuck paused, Mark? Susan surely wasn't a homewrecker, he then noted the date and relaxed, April 30th, 1992. Well before he and Susan had ever met. --

_I passed my boards, I'm finally a resident, no more doing scut work for you. Sorry to break it to you mister, I am officially a resident of Emergency Medicine AND I matched at County! Of course, becoming an R-1 means that you're now an attending so you can still order me around. Damn!_

_I have no idea why I am writing to you, I know there is no way I will ever send this. I just can't it would be too.... stupid. I think I love you Mark. There, I wrote it. Yup, your buddy Susan, the girl you make do rectal exams and get your coffee, is in love with you. I reiterate, STUPID. You're married to Jen and no matter how much I hear about you guys fighting, I know you'd never hurt her or Rachel. Who's birthday is next Thurs, please say you already got her a present. I swear you have the memory of a ninety year old man. I am getting off topic._

_I love you Mark and you'll never love me back. That's karma for ya._

_XOXO,_

_Susan_

"Susan was in love with her advisor?" Chuck muttered out loud. He had heard rumors around that Susan had been in love before they got married, but he took it at face value, it was County and rumors almost out numbered patients in it's hallowed halls. Chuck felt like he was breaking some big rule, but he wasn't about to quit reading. He pulled out a picture and saw Susan, sitting on the admin desk, next to a balding man. Chuck turned over the picture and saw a note scribbled on the back.

_Suze, found this pic of you and Mark when I developed a roll. Don't beat me for taking it, I was just finishing off the film. It's cute Suze. Love, Carol_

Chuck pulled out another piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Mark, _

_It's new years day and I am spending my day off watching dumb love stories on lifetime and thinking about you. I know your marriage to Jen is falling apart. It makes me want to cheer but it also makes me sad, cause I know you are hurting. Don't deny it, it's written all over your face._

_I almost kissed you last night at the end of shift. I figured I could use New Years as an excuse, I think Doug Ross has corrupted my mind. Div Cvetic asked me out today and I said yes, after much hesitation of course, I just don't know how long I can wait Mark. It hurts too much._

_XOXO,_

_Susan_

Chuck sighed, that was just sad. He was sad that Susan had, had this unrequited love for this man. He loved seeing Susan happy, he smiled when he pulled out a strip of pictures, Susan was laughing. It appeared that part of the strip had been torn off and Chuck assumed the other half had been given to the man in the pictures. He turned it over, yet another note, what was it with people writing notes on the back of pictures, he read anyways.

_Susan- Thanks for the best "date" of my life. We should ditch people more often. Love, Mark_

Chuck pulled out a piece of paper that seemed to be a conversation passed between Susan and Mark.

**This is BORING, I think Rachel's PTA meetings are better then this.**

_You don't do PTA meetings you liar. Jen talks._

**Damn. I forgot you saw her at the Christmas Party.**

_Yeah. What the hell did you do?_

**The same thing I always do. Work.**

_Mark.... UGH! If he uses the word unity one more time I am gonna stab my eyes with this pencil._

**Susan, you're in a room filled with doctors.**

_Shut up._

What are you two bickering about now?

_DOUG! Get your own paper!_

Mark tell her to quit being mean!

**Alright children, stop it. I knew there was a reason I sat between you two.**

_It's not our fault this meeting is so boring we have nothing better to do than pass notes._

**Susan behave and I'll take you out for a pizza.**

_With extra peperoni?_

You spoil her too much.

_Go bug Carol!_

That sounds like a good idea, think I can get this gummy worm stuck in her hair?

**Sure if you have a death wish.**

Later Mutt, Later Jeff.

**So pizza?**

_As long as you're buying, I'm in._

Chuck had to laugh at the banter between friends. He felt a pang of jealousy though. He wished he could've of met her friends and met this Mark guy, he was obviously important to Susan.

He heard the door open and he quickly shoved the shoebox and it's contents under the couch.

**A/N 2: I'll continue this if ya'all want. I want to go through up in til Susan meets Chuck. Any takers?**


End file.
